Twisted Past
by BanTh3FoxSin
Summary: Few posses the strength of a dragon slayer but, yet a new power is seen and brought to the fight. What will his impact be and is he truly a friend or is he a foe and did Makarov and Mystogan choose wisely to ask for help. rated M for the violence and possible future lemons.


**To you sexy readers I thank you for your time and hope you do enjoy my story. I would love any feedback you guys can give me. I can only improve if you actually point out my flaws or if you want write about what you liked. Something we must address is yes This story will follow the normal canon slightly. I will be tweeking a lot of the stuff that happens otherwise how would our poor friend Shade fit in. Also if you guys would like any other couples in the story feel free to voice your opinion. Its great when a writer has the community giving input. Now Enjoy Boys and Girls**

 **P.S Sorry this is probably going be one of the shorter chapters.**

Somewhere outside of Fiore territory. A young man no older than 20 was currently sitting on the bow the ship. His short scraggly silver hair flowing lightly as the wind blew past. His blue-violet eyes scanning the distance for the land of Fiore. "Hey kid, if you sit up there much longer you might just fall from a strong wind gust." A sailor yelled up at him. "hmmmff" He was busy thinking about why he was heading to Fiore.

 _Flashback_

 _The echo of his footsteps was all Shade could hear as he walked to his mentor Odin Gulthorn's study. He had been summoned via their communication Lacrima, all he hoped was that it had nothing to do with his last mission where one of the cities almost got obliterated by his target because he almost didn't kill it in time. He still got his reward and the city saved so he thought it was fine, but of course he was worried about what master had to say about it all. Shoving open the doors with a creak he entered the room and approached the throne that was about three feet off the ground. The figure sitting in the seat had long white hair with grey eyes that were focusing squarely on him. "Shade I have a quest for you that I believe you can easily do. However before you do so my boy I'm gonna ask you remove your tattoo that marks you as my student. Where you are going no one needs to know who you are. Your task is simple it's to protect a young man named Natsu Dragneel of Fairytail also known as Salamander." Standing up Odin stepped down and set his hands on Shade's shoulders. "I know I may be asking a lot and I might never see you again, but I am proud of you and no matter what I'll always be proud as long as you accomplish the task." being brung into an embrace that surprised him Shade took a second to hug back. Odin breaking the embrace calmly told him "There is a man named mystogan outside a S-Class wizard from Fairytail who will fill in on your task and help you prepare for your quest. Now good luck and stay safe, but most of all have fun." Shade waved his hand farewell as he walked out of the study. Quickly arriving at the entrance he was greeted by a man of similar appearance in difference of hair color and eye color and lack of the tattoo on Shades face. Shade noticed the man was less tone and slightly smaller, but not by much. Their hair being very similar, but clothes being wildly different. Mystogan seemed to be dressed in some rags and a cloak with interesting pants that enlarged his figure somewhat. Shade on the other hand was wearing his black hooded cloak and his grey, black, and dark purple robes and around his neck swung a tiny sword necklace that had a dark blue gemstone in the tiny hilt. "Are you prepared to leave?"_

" _Of course I assume the pay is good?" Shade quickly replied_

 _Sighing quickly Mystogan replies "Yes pay will be great, but entirety of Fiore and here rest on the life of Natsu Dragneel and you need to protect him."_

" _Hmmmfff. . . I heard you are a S-Class wizard of Fairytail why don't you do it yourself. i am sure your more than capable."_

" _I would if I could, but past restrictions would come to surface if I did intervene and I know you are greater than I in strength and probably the only person that could even put up a fight that the Natsu couldn't completely win."_

 _End Flashback_

This Mystogan fella seemed pretty inclined that a non S-Class wizard was stronger than himself and Shade. Now thinking back to it he didn't know how much he was being paid, but to late to regret anything cause he spotted smoke on the horizon. That couldn't be good the smoke cloud was unnaturally large for even a smoke stack. Shade could hear large amount of footsteps as several of the deck hands were gaping at the smoke in the distance muttering about if they should even come into port. Smirking he turned around to address the crew. "Don't fret that could only be from one boy and his name is Natsu Dragneel aka Salamander now if you'll pardon me I got some catching up to do." **Sea Emperor Armor** suddenly just before hitting the water after jumping off he required into his preferred water armor. Seaweed was draped around his torso covering his stomach and continued down creating underwear of sorts and started again around each ankle and created a fin on each foot. his hands and forearm covered in sea weeds like gauntlets with small shark like fins on the sides and the seaweed created webbing between his fingers. He also now on his back had a trident seemingly entrapped in the seaweed on his back. Now in the water suddenly he sped off in the direction of the smoke. Almost like a torpedo he left a trail. Not much longer than two minutes Shade arrived in the port looking at the giant boat that struck several buildings with several what assumed pirates all knocked out on the ground. Surprisingly he couldn't find a single guard. Forgetting he was in his Sea Emperor Armor he spotted some people walking around like nothing happened. "Hey I was wondering if one of you could tell me where the pink spiky haired kid ran off to."

The group of girls turned around to reply and suddenly all there faces started grow red under the eyes and across their noses. Then suddenly Shade looked down realizing he still had his Sea Emperor armor on and it did nothing to hide his perfectly toned muscles. Comically he placed his hand out to signal for them to wait a second and quickly he required into his cloak and robes. Laughing a little bit at their embarrassment he continued "Ummm.. now that we have that out of the way. Could any of you point me in the direction of the pink haired boy?" Shyly one of the girls still not looking him the eyes pointed down a street. "Thank you miss. Have a good rest of the afternoon." Shade not entirely in a hurry started nonchalantly walking down the indicated direction. Couple minutes later still walking down the seemingly deserted road around the bound up ahead he observed as what seemed like at the least 40 town guard were staggering by using their pikes and staffs as walking sticks and they all looked so defeated.

Slowly as he got closer he noticed how much they all were sweating and how they had small scorch marks on their shields as if they had been hit by a small fire ball. He stopped about a hundred yards out and pointed his hand out and quietly whispered **Rejuvenate** he watched as suddenly some of the guards started cheering out suddenly to their buddies "What, I feel so energized Bob check it out I have all my magic back again."

"Weird must have been a miracle from our god Frank because I feel it too."

Approaching the guards Shade asked "did you guys happen to run into a young pink spiky haired kid?" The guard that Shade assumed was Frank approached and replied.

"Yeah we did the kid you're talking about is Natsu Dragneel of Fairytail and once again he destroyed property of Hargeon. We were hoping to finally catch him for once and put him in the jail for a day or two now that he has done it twice now. However he got away again and if you're wondering where he is heading off to it should be to Mongolia where Fairytail headquarters is located. Now we just have inform council again that Fairytail has to pay for the damages. Have good afternoon sir."

Respectfully Shade thanks them before moving on down the road further he noticed more people were out and about now. From the guards reactions he figured that Natsu was a regular nuisance here. Shade observed as he strolled down the road at the shops and the people. They all seemed so happy something he hadn't seen for a very long time. Ten minutes go by and he finally arrives at the edge of the port and notices a tavern and realizing the sun was setting. He looked at the condition of the tavern and it seemed busy and in mint condition. He didn't want to have to sleep in something terrible when he could just sleep in the trees outside of town comfortably. Walking up the entrance and just about to push the door open. The door blows open and Shade gets the wind knocked out of him when he suddenly had a man blasted into his stomach and along with the man he gets sent flying down the stairs landing on the ground with a thump.

Then suddenly the weight of the man was lifted and he heard a woman's voice. "Oh, I am so sorry sir, I didn't mean to. You can have a free meal and night if you want sir."

Standing up and brushing himself off Shade replies back. "It's alright ma'am I understand some people need be kicked out, but I will take you up on your offer." With a smile he let her lead him into the tavern. It was spacious with several men and women around drinking and talking. However in a corner he spotted some rugged looking men. They all seemed to be drinking over something and seemed to be arguing about something at the same.. Then one of them indicated at a bag resting against the one of the chairs and a fatter one unlatched the top and pulled something out of the bag Shade noticed a tip of a flute however it had a decorative skeleton head at the top. With his interest piqued he decided to take a seat closer to the corner.

"We have two days to reach the guild masters conference and play lullaby. It should solve our problem and not the mention the pay is great." Then suddenly surprising Shade the men got up and looked around before heading for the door. About to stand up Shade was stopped by resistance of a hand on his shoulder. Looking over his shoulder he relaxed when he realized it was Mystogan.

"Well hello again didn't think I would be seeing you again so soon. Is there something you need me for?"

Chuckling Mystogan replied "Yes I need you to go find Erza Scarlet she is another one of S-Class wizards in Fairytail. However she is on a quest right now and she needs to know about the Lullaby. It is a very dangerous item and it is a creation of Zeref."

Shade skeptical asked "You need me to do this why Mystogan. I feel that you could simply do this in no time."

Mystogan replied irritated "I would if, I didn't have my own quest to go I do have obligations and I am telling you now that Erza is also very important to Natsu's survival."

Shade sighing replied "Alright fine, but one of these days you're going explain everything. Also is it possible for me to contact you or is this a one way thing?"

"It's a one way thing Shade. Anyways just to give you a bit of information that could help you. Natsu is a Dragon Slayer, His best friend or his favorite nemesis Gray is a ice mage, Erza is a requip mage like yourself, and it seems Natsu plans to enlist a celestial wizard named Lucy to his group. Currently Erza is finishing up tracking the beast. She will probably find it before midday tomorrow. The exact location of the beast is on this map." Shade takes the map and looks at it and see's it's of Fiore and notices several marks moving on the map and huge group of marks in Magnolia. Currently Shade spotted a marker of a red emblem of Fairytail moving towards magnolia and another in some mountains nearby that was purple. Even further Northeast of his position were two marks one that was blue and a black summoning circle that was close to the blue symbol.

inquiring Shade asks "I assume the blue is Erza and the black is the beast." Not receiving an answer he looks behind him and notices that Mystogan is gone. He starts wondering if he should help her or just let her go about the quest. Deciding it would be best to go watch to see her capabilities, but first he was going to enjoy the night here and head out at first light the next day.

* * *

 **Hargeon 4:23am**

Shade silently crept down the stairs of the tavern and walked to the bar and set his fee down on the table. The place looked so calm once again something he hadn't experienced often. Walking towards the door he heard footsteps come down the stairs. Shade thought be best if he check to see who it is. So waiting at the door he watched as the woman that escorted him in walked down and she looked sleepily at him "Where you going without paying?"

" I payed ma'am its on the table next to you. Have a great day and thank you." Turning around and opening the door and starting walk out he hears her question.

"Could I get your name and affiliation sir, we like to keep track of special guests."

"Alright sure its Shade ma'am and I am neutral. Now I must really be off." Gently shutting the door he takes off at a sprint until he reaches the last building on the street and jumping he requips **Dragon Scale Armor** suddenly he goes from his cloak and robes to a dark red scale armor the armor all seemed to seamlessly fit and on the back it had a pair of wings for the flight he was now partaking in. The helmet was closed, but he had mastered the art of being able to see all around with a simple lacrima built into his armor. However the helmet wasn't necessary so he currently let the wind ruffle his hair. His chosen weapon was a katana that had a small amount of magical fire flowing from the blade. Right now Shade was heading for the beast not Erza since he knew she would show up eventually most likely, but he did have some catching up to do.

* * *

 **Erza POV- Mountains 1:34pm**

The creature had no regard for anything in its path, but thankfully it hadn't strayed through a town did make tracking it easy though, but now actually behind the creature it was really big. It had to be almost 35ft tall and it was rather fat and had two large horns on its head. _This beast is to dangerous to allow live any longer._ Not waiting a second longer She requip **Heaven's Wheel Armor** flying quickly as a charge she swings and both of the swords connect with the creatures back that gives out a bellow. The beast in return quickly flung a arm at her, but she just dodged as she felt the air mover along the top of her head. **Circle Sword** suddenly 20 blades start circling and getting faster until she pointed at the beast and suddenly she watched as her blades pierced the monster. Not hesitating a second she continued with her planned attack **Blumenblatt** more swords were summoned and she flew into the stomach of the creature and sliced and once again dodging one of its fists watched as the mass of blades punctured the stomach of the creature and not a second later it fell to its knees and fell forward dead. Slowly she let herself float down the ground and she walked up to the beast's head and started cutting the horns off until she heard the slight rattle of wood. Instantly she turned around and brought both her swords in front of her successfully catching the attackers burning blade in the x that was formed, but that wasn't the end of it. She felt her feet leave the ground as she was knocked roughly into a tree and successfully uprooting it into another tree. Slightly shaken at the surprise attack she yelled out "What coward attacks a warrior when their back is turned?"

The man in the red amor replied back in a calm tone. "One that wants to see how strong his opponent really is." Then suddenly she heard the clash of steel as her two swords she lost that she sent flying at the opponent were stopped as two swords of his own appeared and blocked them. "Erza Scarlet you may call me a coward, but you truthfully know that it is strategy and I don't doubt you could have taken a hit. Now show me what you're made of before I become bored. Just watching you fight the weak creature put me to sleep."

She could tell her assailant couldn't be any older than herself, but she had never seen or heard of someone who could requip close to her ability let alone send her flying. "Well whoever you are you picked a fight with one of the strongest mages in Fairytail." She heard her target starting to laugh when she started her attack. Quickly she flew up to him engaging him in melee and slashing at his weak points, but nothing vital. However he seemed to be blocking everything and suddenly she was on the defensive as she was evading and blocking the flaming blade. He started pushing her and finally she felt her feet hit the ground and continuing to dodge the blade. **Flame Empress Armor** she planned on switching so she could not have to worry about the fire and just fight a normal sword fight however she was caught off guard when in the split second she was requiring her enemy managed to kick her as she changed armor and got her in a time when she had no protection even if that time was barely even a fraction of a second. So again she was sent hurtling into a tree which didn't hurt, but spitting out a little blood she cursed herself for getting reckless. She imagined the look on her opponent's face of triumph. She thought over her options she couldn't switch amors unless she had enough space and she couldn't get any blades to hit due to her opponent's ability to summon blades to block hers. She could bring out her purgatory armor and annihilate this foe, but she wanted to see who it was. Then she thought of what she was going to do. Surprisingly her opponent hadn't advanced yet and simple was prepared for an attack. Quickly she shot two fire balls at the target quickly he brought the blade up to absorb the fire and it was absorbed, right behind it she threw the spear. She noticed he was staggered as he brought up his sword to bear that's when she dove and swept his feet from underneath him and she watched as he also took the spear in the chest, but in dismay it glanced off the armor. Her target still landed with a big thump, but he was on his feet as soon as she was. Suddenly two flails appeared in each of his hands and were emitting electricity along with the new weapons his armor stayed the same but seemed to change color more to a white blue. Suddenly he started swinging the flails around **Thunderclaw** suddenly the flaws started sending streaks of lightning at her managing to dodge mid air she equiped a whip and flung it at the feet of the opponent and pulled and he sent the last two streaks into the air as he was pulled towards her. In the time he was sent flying towards her she quickly grabbed a broken shard of one of the horns and as he flew past rammed it into the helmet and watched as the metal shattered. With the force of the clothesline she was surprised when her opponent stood up and she got a look at his face. Besides the fact have the face guard was still intact she saw his left eye and few strands of his silver hair. She could still distinguish that he looked so similar to Jellah however he was lacking the tattoo.

"Is that you Jellah? I told you to stay on that island or did you think you could face me?"

She watched as the helmet disappeared and the young man revealed his entire face. Currently he had blood dripping from above his right eyebrow along a short deep cut and yet he still was smiling and his blue-violet eyes scanning over her. Moving his gloved hand forward She braced herself for the incoming magic then she looked back up and realized he was only bowing. "Erza Scarlet it was a pleasure to test you in combat. However I must retire I have obligations now good day to you." **Shade Emperor Armor** Then he just vanished, but he seemed to move west towards Magnolia. Due to the flutter of fallen leaves in that direction. Then she noticed a paper that started fluttering down and it landed at her feet picking it up she read it.

 **It Read as such**

 _ **Dear, Rogue**_

 _ **We require the assistance to transport a flute that can kill the guild leaders on the train to Clover Town. We require the assistance in case Fairytail intervenes. Your reward will be 1,000,000 Jewels.**_

 _ **Sincerely, Eisenwald guild**_

This couldn't be good. She needed to get back to Fairytail and get some help, but first she would finish her current quest and bring the villagers the horns of the beast. However that fight seemed to bother her it didn't seem right that out of nowhere someone would attack her out here. He must have been following her for sometime just waiting. Shaking off the questions she determined the next time they meet she would find out.

* * *

 **Shade POV- Outside Magnolia 4:53 pm**

He watched Erza's marker as it finally started moving from the small village that was located near their fight location. She seemed to be on her way back to Magnolia most likely going to pick up some people to help her with the flute problem. Thinking back to the fight he had held back a little, but it was impressive what she was capable of doing. He truly wasn't expecting the weapon change at the end. However what puzzled him was her reaction upon seeing his face and her saying something about a man named Jellah. Mentally he noted himself to ask about this Jellah fellow since she seemed to harbor some sort of feeling because her threat seemed to lack the force behind it. After that fight however he knew she was more than capable of matching up to him in combat.

Looking back at the map he spotted a pink marker that was right next to Natsu's red marker. It seems he had finished whatever quest he was doing earlier and had a little help. From from he could tell at the pace they Natsu was going he was going arrive in Magnolia just slightly ahead of Erza. From what Mystogan told him Erza was most likely going to ask the young man Grey and Natsu to join her. He most likely would not need to intervene due to the power that the three possessed especially Erza and Natsu's strength. However he would get to see the strength Natsu and Grey possesed. Requiring one of his daggers he started moving it across his knuckles trying pre-occupy himself with something. Well still with plenty of daylight left he decided it would be best explore the town a bit see if it had any usefull stores. It nevers hurts to check standing up on the branch he grabs his cloak and putting it on he looks at the sun.

"I'll find you one day and when I do you will be amazed at my skill."


End file.
